1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical actuator, and in particular relates to an optical actuator driven in three axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical actuators are usually driven in one or two axes. The conventional optical actuators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,961,090, 5,289,320, 6,594,450, 5,805,937, 5,852,749, 6,608,541, 6,856,469, wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,961,090, 5,289,320, 6,594,450, 6,608,541 and 6,856,469 disclose the optical actuators driven in one axis. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,805,937 and 5,852,749 disclose the optical actuators driven in two axes.